rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Night the Rain Fell, Beginning.
Previous Episode: None Next Episode: A Blanket of Snow, White. The Night the Rain Fell "Us yokai were always told to do our best to get along with the humans, but nobody ever told us to get along with other yokai. Many Adult Yokai now spend their time on the battlefield, us children are to stay as far kept away from the war as possible. Many of us when we become old enough can go to Yokai Acadamy, the story of us four begins there." '' On school grounds, students are arriving for the start of the spring semester. Older students greet their old friends, newer students quickly find someone to talk to. Out of all of the students, four in particular stand out. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes, another girl with yellow eyes and orange hair. A male with auburn brown hair and green eyes, and a black haired girl with purple eyes. The girl with orange hair noticed the brown haired girl, and quickly makes her move with a dash and a jump at her. Tomayo: Hi there! Amaya: ! *she is knocked over by Tomayo, and the two lay on the ground with Amaya on the bottom* Tomayo: Sorry! I tripped. Amaya: Sure you did... Can you please get off? Tomayo: Sure. *stands up Amaya: Thanks you, Tomayo-chan. *she stands up after Tomayo* Tomayo: Sure. Amaya: *she dusts herself off and flicks her hair* Can we go get something to drink, Tomayo? I'm been wanting something even before I got here. Tomayo: Sure Amaya: Thank you. Now then... Why don't we go find a place to get one? Tomayo: Okay! Amaya: Alright then, adventure awaits us, Tomayo! *she grabs Tomayos hand and they walk off.* black haired girl, sitting up on the rail of a balcony/deck of the school watches them walk away. Heina: Haah... Freshmen. I wonder what kind of Yokai they are... brown haired male was walking with a slightly taller blonde haired male Sora: So, you're going to show me around this school, right? ???: Of course, Sora. You're my brother. Sora: Thanks. Heina: *she notices them, and recognized the blonde one* Haha! *she jumps down from the balcony/deck, landing in front of them.* Sora: Gah! *falls back* ???: Oh! Heina: *she stands up straight, and then faces them* Yo guys! ???: Hey! Sora: *he then stands himself up* Hello, Heina.. Heina: Haha, hey dude. Sorry about scaring ya! Sora: *he dusts himself* It's fine. ???: Heheh. *puts his arms behind his head* Heina: Hey Vinny! How are you and your brother doin'? ???: We're doing good, I'm just showing Sora around. Sora: Yeah. Hey Vincent, can we go somewhere where there's food? I'm starving. Vincent: Sure, I'm a bit peckish too. *he turns to Heina* I'll be seeing you later, okay? Heina: Hah, alright! Catcha guys later! Sora: *walks away, with Vincent following* the school cafeteria, Amaya and Tomayo are standing in front of a vending machine. Amaya: Is there anything you would like Tomayo? Tomayo: Soda please! Amaya: Alright, what kind? *she begins to pull some money out of a coin purse* was walking to a bench that Vincent was on, holding two trays of food. Sora: *places Vincent's tray next to him then his next to himself as he sits down* Vincent: Thanks. Sora: No problem. *takes his drink* Tomayo: Orange please. Amaya: Alright, I'll need a bit more money then... *she pulls out another coin, however drops it and it rolls over under Sora's foot.* Sora: Hm? *he moves his foot aside then looks at the coin* Huh? Vincent: What is it Sora? Amaya: *she walks nearby* I saw it roll somewhere over here, Tomayo. Tomayo: * feeling on the floor next to her* Sora: *sees the two then picks up the coin* Excuse me! Is this yours? Amaya: *she turns her attention over to Sora* Oh, yes it is! Thank you! Sora: *blushes a bit when he looks at her, he did his best not to show it* Y-You're welcome. *he gives it to her* Amaya: *she takes it, blushing a bit as well* Ah... Thank you again. Come on Tomayo, *she turns around and walks out, the faint sound of her metal limiter clanking against the floor* Sora: Eh... *goes back to his food* Amaya: *she inserts the coins and an Orange drink comes out.* Alright, this if for you Tomayo. And... *she inserts several more and hits a button, making a tomato juice fall out* Tomato Juice for me. Tomayo: Sweet, can we go check out our dorm now? Amaya: Hm... Wouldn't you rather meet other students first? Sora: So, Vinn. After lunch wanna meet up with Frost? Vincent: Sure. If he's here, he's usaully late. Tomayo: Oh yeah, sure! *she walks over to Sora and Vincent, sits down next to Vncent and gets uncomfortable close* Hi. Vincent: Um... hey? Sora: ...? Amaya: *she laughs a tad bit and walks over* She's taking my advice and making friends. Tomayo: Or trying. *smiles and takes a slurp of her drink* Sora: Okay? *takes a bite of his sandwich* Vincent: Well, the first rule of that, is to respect personal space. *scoots a bit farther away* Amaya: *she takes a sip of her Tomato juice* Tomayo enjoys invading personal space. Tomayo: Uh.. Sorry! - backs off a bit- Vincent: It's okay. *takes his pizza roll and takes a bite* Sora: I'm Sora Oshiro, and he's my brother Vincent. Vincent: How's it going? Amaya: It is going well. My name is Amaya Ito, and this lovely girl here is Tomayo Yuki. Tomayo: Hi. Sora: Nice to meet you both. Vincent: Yeah. Tomayo: Iike wise Amaya: *she nods, and takes another sip of her Tomato Juice* Vincent: Anyway, we're almost done and we're about to go see our friend. Sora: Yeah, I assume he's gonna be at our dorm. Then after that, you're gonna see your girlfriend right, Vinn? *he smirks* Vincent: *blushes slightly* She's not my girlfriend! Tomayo: Oooh! Vins got a girlfriend! Amaya: Don't be ashamed to admit it, there's nothing wrong with it, is there? Vincent: There's nothing to be ashamed of because I have no girlfriend. *he pouts* Sora: *chuckles slightly then finishes his drink* Amaya: Ah, if you say so. Tomayo: Aw! Tell the truth! What kind of Yokai is she? Vincent: First thing, she's a friend. And second, we're not suppose to tell anyone our kind of Yokai. Sora: I agree to his second statement. Amaya; However you would be able to tell anyhow if you knew limiter types. Tomayo: Where did that come from.. Sora: ... Vincent: Eh? Amaya: *she raises an eyebrow* All younger Yokai have to wear power limiters, and certain types go to certain Yokai. So if we knew the name of this "friend" and found her, and knew what type of power limiter she wears, we would be able to tell what Yokai she is. Did you not know this? Tomayo: I knew! Sora: ... *looks at his wrist, showing a bracelet with an amethyst gem* Amaya: Is something wrong? Sora: Nothing's wrong. *covers it with his sleeve* Vincent: *he facepalms* So you really wanna see my friend? Tomayo: Wait, what?! We just made friends, so I would like to go back to the dorm now Amaya! Vincent: Whatever. *he stands up* We should go meet up with our other friend, Sora. Sora: R-right. *he stands up then looks at Amaya* It was nice meeting you. Amaya: It was nice to meet you as well, Sora Oshiro-kun. Sora: *he blushes slightly* Well, I guess we'll be seeing you around, Amaya Ito-chan. *he walks off, waving* Vincent: *follows Sora, waving only slightly* Tomayo: *she stands next to Amaya* You know, that Vincent guy is weird. Amaya: Be kind Tomayo, you'll make even more friends that way. Now let's go and see who's in our dorm. Tomayo: GIRLS DORM! *she run off* Sora: Come on Vincent, let's go to our dorm and see if Frost or anyone else is in there. Vincent: Right. the girls dorm. Marko: - bounceing off the walls- SUGGGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Amaya: Oh my... Tomayo: what on earth... Amaya: Um... Hello, my name is Amaya Ito. Marko: - stops for a moment and says realy fast- I"M MARKO - then contues bounceing off the walls like a nut case- Amaya: She seems... Excited. Tomayo: more like a suger rused nut Amaya: Well, I would not say that. Um... Marko? May you please calm down? Marko: I ATE A GALLLON OF SUGER BEFOR I GOT HERE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Amaya: How did you get a gallon of sugar? Marko: I HAVE BINE SAVEING MY CANDY BARS FOR TWO YEARS! Amaya: Do you go trick-or-treating? Marko: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! next Minute she is sleeping on the floor. Amaya: Aw... Tomayo: And thats the life cycle of a sugar rush Amaya: Well, give me a moment. *she walks over and lifts Marko up, then looking around for the bedroom with her name on the card.* Tomayo: Ok Amaya: *she opens a door next to the name card with the name "Marko" on it, and lays Marko down on the bed covered in stuffed animals.* I think this one is hers, I don't really feel like trying to figure out which is. Marko: Chocolate your so soft - mumbling in her sleep- Amaya: *she chuckles* Now then... I wonder where the rest of our dorm-mates are. Marko: - drooling- Amaya: Oh my... Tomayo? Tomayo: Yes? Amaya: Why don't we see which room is ours? There are three other rooms. Tomayo: Ok Amaya: *she walks ou of Markos room and begins to examine the name plates* This one says Heina and... I can't pronounce that... Tomayo: - just looking at name plates you can tell shes iggnoring- Amaya: Ah! I found ours! "Tomayo Yuki and Amaya ito." Tomayo: Sweet Amaya: *she opens the door. In the room there's two closets, two beds; One with brown sheets and one with Orange. A Nightstand with a lamp and clock, and a door to a bathroom.* Tomayo: I call orange! Amaya: Alright, I'll take brown. Tomayo: - sits on orange sheeted bed- Amaya: *she lays down on her brown sheeted bedm sighing happily* How nice... Tomayo: yup Amaya: *she yawns* Tonight is the opening ceremony, and tomorrow starts class... Tamayo: Not the math... Amaya: Unfortunately, we have to do math. Tamayo: No... at the Boy's dorm Sora: *enters the dorm, seeing a snow white haired male reading a book* White haired male: Ah, there you guys are. Vincent: Hey Frost. Frost: What took you two so long? Sora: Vincent showed me around, we bumped into Heina. Then we had lunch and met two other girls then now we're here. Frost: Oh. Vincent: Yep, so where are we crashing? Frost: You're gonna be at your right side with the other guy and Sora you're with me on your left side. Sora: Right. *he goes over to his left to see a door that says "Sora Oshiro and Frost Kūru" he opens it* Huh, not bad. I take it the white bed's yours? Frost: Yeah. Sora: Then I guess the green one's mine. Vincent: Hey guys, I'm not gonna be here for long. Frost: Why? Sora: He's gonna meet up with Heina. Frost: Oh. Well you're gonna remember what's tonight, right? Vincent: Of course. on at schoolgrounds, where students are slowly piling in from their respective dorms and an outdoor stage is being prepared. Amaya and Tomayo are sitting near a drink Machine, Tomayo nearly dead from fatigue. Amaya: Tomayo, I told you not to go into Marko's candy stash... *she sighs* Now look at you. Tomayo: well sorry, i was hungery. Amaya: Here, drink this. *she hands Tomayo a canned frozen coffee* It will give you energy for the time being. Tomayo: *Drinks and perks up* Thanks! Amaya: You are quite welcome, just don't drink anymore. Tomayo: Fine Amaya: *she yawns and relaxes back, showing small bits of her fangs, degraded via Limiter.* I wonder when the Year Starting Ceremony will take place... Tomayo: Soon I hope. Amaya: All we can do is wait here... Tomayo: Wonderful.... and Frost are walking towards the drink machines. Frost was looking around everywhere. Frost: I'm suprised that there is many people around here. Sora: Really? Nearly the entire school is here, Frost. Amaya: *she hears their voices* Tomayo, aren't those the boy's we had seen earlier? Tomayo: i think so Sora: *as he and Frost proceed walking, he sees the two* Oh! *he then waves* Hey! Frost: Hm? Amaya: Oh, Hello! Tomayo: Hey Sora: *goes up to them as Frost follows* It's good to see you two again. Amaya: You as well. How has your day been? Tomayo: * begins tuneing it out* Sora: It's doing well, how's yours and Tomayo? Amaya: Ours has been going well, hasn't it, Tomayo? Tomayo: wa? Frost: Uh... Sora: Oh yeah. *looks at the two* Amaya, Tomayo, this is Frost Kūru, a very good friend of mine. Frost: *bows his head* It's nice to meet you both. Amaya: It is nice to meet you as well. Tomayo: plesure Frost: *nods then stood back up, he then turns at Sora* Sora, do you know where your brother might be? Sora: Vincent? Have you already forgotten? Frost: Oh. Right, now I remember. Sorry. Sora: There's no need for apology. all suddenly hear speaker feedback. Amaya: *she covers her ears* Tomayo: ok ow * plugghing her ears with her fingers* covered his ears as Sora didn't seem to be affected by the loud sound, he then looked to where the feedback was just played. sound came from a teacher on the ourdoor school stage, who was beginning the year-opening presentation. Teacher: Welcome, welcome, to Yokai acadamy! I welcome back those who are joining us again for another year and greet pleasantly those who begin their first day today! *she continues to talk on* Amaya: Ah, it's only a teacher. Tomayo: oh good. Sora: *folds his arms* Frost: *watches* Teacher: Here at Yokai Acadamy, you're in a safe environment free from the Yokai war outside of these school walls. As long as nobody causes any trouble, you're perfectly fine. Amaya: *she remains silent* Marko: * standing in a grope about one peice of chocolet from a complet suger rush* * they all eat their last peice and go nuts causeing everyone but our main four and the teacher to fallow* Sora: What the hell? Tomayo: our suger rushed room mate and her new possie Amaya: I'm glad she doesn't have a sister... Frost: *annoyed* Why is it always those moments when someone says nothing bad's gonna happen but then something does? Sora: Sounds pretty cliche to me. Amaya: It's quite common if you count it as a jinx. group of senior women starts going at Marko and her group of sugar crazed friends. Female Student #1: What do you girls think you're doing?! Causing a ruckus without us!? Female Student #2: You girl's aren't fit for war, you should just die here and have your lives spared. Female Student #3: You two are getting to riled up, maybe we should just leave... Female Student #2: No way! I'm going to take care of this bratty girl and her posse! Marko: * looks up with a creepy face* you really wanna do that old lady? The rest of the little girls: * same face* do you? Female Student #3: Er... Someone? Help? Female Student #2: She's creeping me out... Tomayo: i'm gonna find the suger crazed munchkin * gets up* Frost: I might as well follow. Sora: You two do that, I'm gonna head to see if Vincent can help. Amaya: *she stands along with Tomayo* Let us see if we can stop a fight... Teacher: Oh? *she noticed the quarreling back by Marko and her friends* Hey! Calm down! This isn't the time for student disputes! Marko: SHE STARTED IT * runs off after throwing a few rocks at the girls* Tomayo: found her. three of the girls chase her, suddenly however they're held back by three older men teachers wearing odd uniforms. Female student #1: Eh?! The hell?! Female Student #2: Let us go! Tomayo: hey whats going on over there? * trying to see past all of the crasy kids* Teacher: Oh dear... I feared this would happen... *she darts off stage, then turning off all of the lights.* Students! I would like everyone to please just stay calm and we'll resume in a moment, as we seem to be having technical diffuculties! men carry the three girls away quietly, and as soon as they're gone the lights go back on. Amaya: Tomayo... Don't do what I think you're going to do... Tomayo: * contues to look around here lots of yelling and screaming a little farther off* Sorry! Amaya: Oh dear... She's going to get herself killed... *she darts after Tomayo* Marko: ORANGE CREEM( tomayo), COCO ( amaya), YOU OUT THERE?! * fallowing the same noise tomayo is * I COULD USE SOME BACK UP RIGHT ABOUT NOW * bumps into someone* Amaya: ? Oh? Oh dear, Marko, you need to go back right now. Marko: no! Amaya: Marko! You'll get hurt! both hear Tomayo scream for Amaya Marko: * runs off tword the scream* Amaya: ! Marko! *she chases after Marko* both arrive to where Tomayo is. Tomayo:* pulls them down behind a bush* Nice of you to show up Marko: If miss kill joy wouldn't have stoped me Tomayo: Oh shut up you shouldn't even be here. Amaya: What're going, Tomayo? You can't stop those men, we can't take the limiters off... We'll get in trouble. Tomayo: ok we get a weeks dentintion, or somthing school related, so what, i'm not gonna sit back and watch this, its not like they can kick us out, were here to get away from war, kicking us out would give them a bad rep. Marko: i wanna take mine off. its starting to annoy me. Tomayo: keep it down. Amaya: We could get suspended Tomayo! Tomayo: first off keep your voice down and what happens if we don't get caught, hmmm? Amaya: Tomayo, please, don't do it. Tomayo: then what are we gonna do then? just sit here like ducks watching this happen? or are we gonna try to do somthing. goodie two shoes? Amaya: T-tomayo... Tch... Stay here then! Tomayo: Ok your just gonna go in there withou a plan? Amaya: No, but I would rather you two stay here. It's for the best, alright? Make sure Sora-kun is alright and that nothing bad happened back there. *she runs off* Tomayo: marko do as she said * runs off after her* Marko: *Runs back to the school* that night, in about a half an hours time. Sora: *runs back with Vincent behind him* Damn it! Are we too late?! Vincent: It appears so. Sora: *shouts out* Frost-san! Amaya-chan! If you're there, tell me where you are! see all of the men laying on the ground, blood coming from their arms, legs, chest's, and necks. Tomayo sits down on top of one with glassy, almost icy orange hair and claws made of ice as she tries to re-attach her limiter. Amaya standing next to Tomayo with bright red, her side-bands pulled out of her braid. She wipes the corner of her mouth. Tomayo: Hmm * still trying* Amaya: ... *she reaches over, and clips it on Tomayo's necklace.* Tomayo: oh thanks. Sora: .....! Vincent: *points out* Wh-what the hell? Amaya: *her heads whips to the side to see them* ... Tomayo: Um, you saw nothing. Amaya: It is fine, Tomayo. There's no need to hide anything. Sora: You... removed your... Amaya: ... *she nods* And I will suffer the punishment later on. Tomayo: But those guys over there shouldn't be here! Marko's going to play Good Cop-Bad Cop with them later! Amaya: *she picks up a badge off of on of the men's uniforms and show's it to Sora.* These belong to Yokai men who are in the war. Sora: *stares at it* ... Why are Yokai from the war doing here? Vincent: Beats me... Amaya: I don't know either, but keep it in mind. There might be something going on we don't know about... *she sets it down and picks up her limiter* Sora: *turns his head away, frowning slightly* Still... that doesn't change the fact that you two broke the school rules... Tomayo: Well nothing bad will happen if you don't tell on us! Marko: I have a bat and not afrade to use it * beating the men with it behind a bush* Amaya: The teachers will find out anyhow, we won't do it again and I admit that it was a selfish action against the rules. I only did so for Tomayo's sake, she could have gotten killed. Sora: Your secret's safe with me anyway... *he turns out* I'm gonna have to go now... Vincent: Sora...? Tomayo: my only comment on this subject, you can be a sitting duck and watch sick people hurt innonect people or you can take action and defend the defenceless Marko: yeah! Amaya: Marko... You're hitting the defenseless with a baseball bat... hear a drop of water. Sora: ...? *turns back around* Amaya: *she stands on one leg, clipping her limiter back on. Her eyes slowly tint back to the color pink they were before.* What was that...? Tomayo: i don't know marko: who knows * still beating the men* hear the same noise several more times. Marko: must be rain Sora: I don't know but I think we should take our chances and leave already. Vincent: Yeah. *to Marko* Hey kid, leave those guys alone, they're down already. Amaya: Oh dear... Well then, I suppose I need to be running. I'll see you later, Sora-kun! *she takes off just as more rain begins to fall.* Marko: Just makeing sure Tomayo: I think they have had enough Marko: Ok * ties them to trees and pinningh they sleeves to them with nails to be safe* There! Sora: *nods slowly* See you... *he turns to the two* You two should follow her. Tomayo: Right! *she runs off* Marko: I'm going to stay here and slow roast these guys! Sora: Whatever. *he walks back with Vincent following him* in Tomayo's and Amaya's room. Amaya: *she sighs, laying down on her bed.* I'm glad I made it out of the rain in time... That could have been a lot worse... Tomayo: Who care's about the rain, now because our little incident I have to clean to boys bathroom for a month AND we can't do that again. And you have to clap erasers AND clean the girls bathroom! Amaya: Because I cannot work with water... *she picks up her pink hair ribbon* Um... Tomayo? Tomayo: Right! *she sits down behind Amaya and starts to lazily braid her hair.* Amaya: Tomayo... There is one other thing that confuses me... Why did it start raining? Tomayo: Huh? Amaya: This place is supposed to always be one weather for all of the Yokai... There's something wrong with this place that we don't know about... I can feel it... Tomayo: Well then, we'll just have to figure it out! '''End' Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes Category:Destineys creations